


When All the Stars Were Falling

by Ericadawn16



Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow - Rob Kidd, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericadawn16/pseuds/Ericadawn16
Summary: After getting back from Switzerland in Lost Souls, Jack embarks on a journey that will change everything.The first five chapters of the prologue will be the crossover with Firefly/Serenity. The next four chapters have Captain Jack Harkness in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. Then, after that will be in the present with an additional character from Pirates of the Caribbean.





	1. Prologue: Kal lea ipspo

Karori Dharma threw down the green liquor that Benarsium was so famous for. There was a slow burn on the way to his stomach followed by the small mint flavour of the aphrodisiac that supplied the color. The man he’d been watching was laughing with companions at the other end of the bar. Karori’s blue eyes met his purple ones and there was a wink, followed by a motion towards the side exit. The other man finished off his amber drink and nodded slightly. Karori reapplied his lip gloss and walked across the brown stone floor to the door that led into an alley. Then, he posed in a way to look absolutely fuckable without trying too hard or leaning against the wall which had stains that weren’t all readily identified. A minute or two was all he needed before his quarry came out. The light metal door clanged shut and the other man twisted one of the blue spikes his hair was formed into. It was a wonder Karori recognized him at all. Still, he waited and was rewarded with a kiss just as he was hoping. 

“Aspel Fromind, you are under arrest by order of the Time Agency and will be sentenced upon our arrival at headquarters,” he informed, before clicking two link cuffs on him, “Not that you have much say in the matter.”

Karori grinned at the man paralysed in his arms and hit the preset coordinates on his wrist device. It took two days faster than he had planned and Aspel was supposed to have been a challenge. Still, he wasn’t complaining; this meant two more days for his vacation. It was a long desired vacation that he’d fought hard for. He hadn’t been Time Agent of the Year three years ago for nothing and they had not been happy about letting him go…even if it was only for two weeks. 

“TREA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!” cried a familiar voice through the wall as Karori shook off the effects of travelling. His quarry was someone else’s problem now on a distant place and time. He removed his lip gloss on his sleeve and suppressed a laugh before hitting the buzzer. 

“Oh, thank the maker!!” said the voice, scurrying towards the door, undoing locks and opening it with a frenzied flourish. 

“Vanessa,” he greeted, incredibly amused at the sight before him. Vanessa was not quite so amused as she stood with bedraggled dark hair, stained clothes and bare feet. A small boy slept on the rug to the side while a girl sat in the middle of the room with spare parts surrounding her. Her brown eyes spied him and she ran to the door as fast as her small frame could manage. 

“She hasn’t slept for TWO DAYS which means I’ve barely slept for two days,” Vanessa complained as the toddler lifted her arms for him to pick her up. “And she took apart my sub-etheric resonator! Please just take her.”

After being away from her for so long, it was hard not to fight the impulse to pick her up but he couldn’t leave Vanessa upset over nothing. 

“Mummy!” the girl pleaded with arms outstretched. He hated refusing her.

“No, first, you’re going to fix the resonator,” Karori said and connected with her thoughts so she knew he meant it. There was a pout and she went back to the mess.

“This is ludicrous!” Vanessa argued, “Boe, she’s just a baby. I’ll have someone from the Agency come and repair it.” 

The use of his nickname didn’t deter him as he walked over to watch her work with a parental pride. His daughter placed the pieces back together as though she had done so a hundred times before. Vanessa’s mouth gaped open until she finally found words, “Boe…”

Karori bent down to kiss Trea on the forehead, his fingers trailing in her thick hair that was in need of brushing and whispered, “Kal lea ipspo.”

“Boe…” she tried to start again; her feet rooted to the floor in shock.

“It’ll work,” he promised, picking the girl up as well as stray toys and belongings into a backpack.

“Boe, she’s not normal,” Vanessa choked out. “I know how much you love her, as much as I love Darrenby, but she’s not, what she just did…”

“I was putting those together when I was eight,” the man argued, cutting her off as he picked up a teething ring.

“But that’s eight; she’s only just two and looks more like a one year old. Darrenby barely knows his shapes and she’s fixing sub-etheric resonators?” she questioned, looking at the sleeping boy rather than him. “Maybe…maybe it’s her father’s influence.”

Karori stopped and gave her his worst look, hissing, “No.”

“Boe…”

“Don’t talk about him in front of her,” he snapped and Trea began to whimper. “Shh, it’s alright.”

“She’s going to be asking questions. When Dar starts asking questions, I know what I’m going to say, but what about her?” Vanessa asked. “What will you tell her?”

The mother held his daughter close; his pale skin contrasting against her dark complexion. 

“Nothing until she’s old enough. That night was the best sex I have ever had and I’m not ashamed of what resulted from it,” he spoke, Trea yawning. “But she doesn’t need to know that.”

There was a sigh from Vanessa as she held open the door.

“I’m sure Darrenby will be pleased to know his daddy was a dish, thanks for watching her and…,” he continued with that grin that he was known for. “And you could always come back to my place to be thanked properly.”

“Good night!” she announced and slammed the door. Karori travelled to his flat where he carefully placed her in her crib. If she had been up for the past two days, then he should have anywhere from two to ten hours before she woke again. 

Later, daylight broke and he listened for any telltale clues; particularly the sound of tools. As best as he could recall, she had taken apart and put back together again every piece of machinery he owned…except for the Quantum Crystaliser, but it wasn’t her fault that the crystal slipped from her cute, chubby little fingers. He was a bit pissed when she drew on his psychic paper though. After a stop in the bathroom, he stood over her sleeping form and whispered, “Where shall we go on vacation?”

Karori had to be careful not to connect with her mind or he’d wake her up. The toddler had already discovered that her mind could express in a much clearer form what her mouth struggled to say. A good amount of time passed as he finally came up with an itinerary…had she not slept ten hours…

“Afternoon, sleepyhead,” he greeted as she stood up in the crib and blinked. “We’ll start on our vacation tomorrow. Today, we’ll stay local.”

Her fist briefly tangled in her hair and he laughed, taking her into the bathroom. Freshly dressed and diapered, Trea sat on the vanity in front of the mirror as Karori braided her hair. She handed him the beads she wanted included and he was glad that his rope-making skills could extend to other things. His daughter shook her head so that everything clacked together which made her smile in a very pleased way. Then, they started on their walk. 

Not far from the Time Agency headquarters was a small park where Karori and Vanessa would take their children and this is where they ended up after a bit of shopping. His co-worker was already there.

“Darrenby! Act nice!” she screamed at the boy who gave a dirty look but stopped trying to kick dirt all over everything. Karori, on the other hand, had noticed a young woman with stunning green eyes.

“Why hello there,” he remarked with his usual grin. “Would you like to sit with us?”   
Her expression was amused as she refused with, “I’m married.” 

It wasn’t a moral issue for why Karori didn’t like getting involved with marrieds, but because it often turned out to be very messy. He did not like mess outside work especially when it could affect Trea. The man returned to sit with Vanessa as they both heard a little girl’s voice say, “Why, hello, tare, wood ya like ta w’ me?”

Karori looked to see a grin, on the child’s face, that was large and just like his. 

“There’s no question that she’s your daughter, Boe,” said Vanessa, smiling. The girl leaned over and kissed the boy on the mouth.


	2. Prologue: Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Agent is forced into another assignment.

Part Two

“Ughh, Trea kissed me!!” the boy complained and ran to Vanessa. Trea grinned again although the Tchoktchea candy stick that she held in her hand had made her lips and teeth temporarily black. The woman soothed her son as Karori held a beckoning finger to the girl. 

“No,” Trea refused and shook her head, her beaded braids clacked together. Her mother nodded and continued to beckon.

“No,” she continued, working herself into a mood. “No, no, no, no!”

“If you don’t come here this second, I’m coming to you,” he warned as Vanessa commented, “She behaves when I’m in charge.” Apparently, she’d already forgotten the incident from the previous night. 

“Trea!” he called in a low voice.

“Some of us are content with desk jobs. Perhaps that would be best for her, what if you’d forgotten to remove your special lip gloss and kissed her?”

“The two of us are doing just fine. If you’re tired of our agreement, then I’ll find other arrangements for her when I’m away,” he spoke as Trea continued to suck her candy, daring him to make good on his word. 

“That’s not what I want, but I think there might come a time where you have to choose between being a Time Agent and your daughter,” said Vanessa. “Doesn’t it kill you bit by bit with every war fought?”

The words stung with the truthfulness in them. He looked away before concentrating on the giggling girl.

“But we’re not doing this for us, we’re doing it for them,” he almost spat, rising up and picking Trea up in one arm who laughed. Not even looking back, he carried her out of the park and started for a restaurant.

“You have to be careful who you kiss. I don’t want any man or boy or girl, for that matter, hurting my little girl,” he spoke, his blue eyes looking intently at her brown ones. She could already fight him off, but he was allowed inside her mind where the only male in her thoughts at the moment was him. He hoped she wouldn’t have to learn the hard way some day. 

“Kal lea ipspo,” she said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Kal lea ipspo,” he repeated in one of the languages he grew up with on the Boeshane peninsula and then in English. “I love you, too.” 

“Ooh!” she exclaimed and pointed to the animal on display on the sidewalk, wanting down.

“That’s a baby Macra,” explained Karori with no interest in putting her down. Instead, he reported the sighting to local police with his wrist-strap.

“Baby?” Trea asked of the crab creature that was the size of a dog. 

“They get much bigger,” he answered, looking for an owner but seeing no one. Then, the crab lunged. Karori yelled for the crowd to leave, but was unable to save himself. A huge claw smacked him in the leg, forcing him to fall with Trea in his arms. He made sure that she only hit into his chest, but his head smacked duracrete and blacked out. It was for less than a minute, but when he opened his eyes, the Macra was immobilized and his little girl was gone. 

“Trea!” he shrieked. This had to be a new talent of hers. She had learned to be invisible like learning to read minds…had to be.

“Trea! This isn’t funny! Stop it right now.”

Where had all the crowd gone? There was no one around and he was shaking, she couldn’t be gone. 

“Did you lose something, Karori Dharma?” questioned a voice behind him. A chill ran through him and he spun around to grab the other man by the throat. His opponent was too fast and blocked his move.

“Sulis Lunum,” Karori hissed. “Where is she? What have you done with her?”

“She’s safe and will stay that way until you complete a job for me,” spoke the blond in a cold manner, befitting of the first Time Agent to break away from the agency. 

“What happens if I just call in the authorities or look for her on my own?” the concerned parent asked, not wanting to help him. Sulis got a crazy gleam in his hazel eyes and smiled as he replied, “I’ll kill her.”

Karori had absolutely no choice. 

“What do I have to do?”

“You have to return a girl in 2515 to her parents,” explained the man, his hands clutching the edges of his beige coat. Karori folded his arms and waited for the explanation to come. It didn’t.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. Simple really, but needing that special touch of yours.”

“Tell me everything on her.”

“I knew I could count on you,” the other stated and pulled up an image on his wrist device of a young woman with brown hair.

*********************************************************

Paquin was as average as they came in this system in the 26th century.

“Dirt, dirt and…more dirt,” he commented to himself as he sat by a window in the local drinking establishment. There was only one “town” on this rock and he’d been told this was the right place and time. Nothing he could do but wait and try not to imagine what his girl was going through. 

A few hours passed when there was the sound of shooting from outside. He had a pretty good idea that was who he wanted, so he exited and headed towards them. Two local townies that he’d spied earlier were fighting some space pirates who included the girl he was looking for. The “helpless” girl was fighting a third attacker until he grabbed his crotch in pain. This would be interesting. 

However, first, he’d have to get shot. Karori took out one of his pistols and shot at the townie before being rewarded with a return shot, right below the heart. He knew how to get shot and not die from it. The skirmish didn’t last much longer before the local two were on the ground and a woman with curly dark hair was looking down at him.   
“We can’t just leave him. He’s hurt,” she complained.

“You can’t mean to take him with us.”

Karori saw her give the man a look that could not be refused.

“When do you stop being so hormonal?” 

The man had a way about him that screamed leadership, probably their leader, and did not look one bit happy with this transportation job. They were met at the bay by a dour young man and a redhead holding an infant. 

“Emma!” the curly headed woman acknowledged and took the baby in her arms. 

“Who’s this?” asked the dour man.

“A stray that Zoe picked up,” explained the man who had wished to leave him in the first place. 

“Well, he’ll need attention,” the dour man confirmed. “Bring him up.”

The pain was becoming more distracting as they travelled through the ship and he had to lie down in the infirmary where the doctor knocked him out.

“Mummy! Mummy! Where are you?” cried Trea in a way he’d never heard before. 

“I’m right here, baby, always,” Karori called back and he could see her, but he couldn’t touch her, no matter how hard he tried. He woke himself up to hold her physically except that he was on a space vessel and didn’t know where she was. No one was around so he allowed himself to cry.

“I will get you back, Trea, I will,” he vowed aloud and sat upright despite the stabbing pain in his chest. Gingerly, he stepped his feet on the floor and stood up. They couldn’t have left him alone for very long since it was plain that they didn’t trust him and Karori wouldn’t have trusted himself either. He wandered until he heard voices. 

“I don’t like him,” said an unfamiliar voice, probably belonging to the redhead. 

“I have to admit that I agree,” the doctor spoke although a little uncertain. 

“Naturally,” a very droll voice commented that he thought belonged to the captain. “Simon would agree with Kaylee.” Karori made a mental note that the doctor was named Simon and the redhead was Kaylee. 

“Oh, Mal, be serious…” a female voice chastised that, despite being a complaint, felt like honey to his ears. He inched from behind the door for a better look. In contrast to the other females, she was dressed in finery that showed off her figure and had a dignity to her that he hadn’t seen in quite some time. She was gorgeous although her hand rested on the captain’s knee in a possessive manner.


End file.
